rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Der Jangai - Pass (Kapitel)
"Der Jangai-Pass" ist das zweite Kapitel des elften Bandes Scheinangriff. Gleichzeitig ist es das zwanzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand und die Aiel erreichen Taien, das von den Shaido geplündert und gebrandschatzt wurde. An den Stadtmauern hängen Leichen als Botschaft für Rand. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Jangai-Pass, Rückgrat der Welt Rand und die Aiel haben das Rückgrat der Welt erreicht. Hinter ihm redet Moiraine auf ihn ein und gibt ihm Ratschläge, wie er mit den Adligen von Cairhien umgehen soll, doch er bemüht sich, sie zu ignorieren. Sie versucht ihn Tag und Nacht über das richtige Verhalten zu belehren, und er ist überrascht, wie oft die Dinge nur dem gesunden Menschenverstand entsprechen, aber manchmal auch vollkommen anders sind. Sie hat ihm auch geraten, keiner Frau der Weißen Burg zu trauen außer ihr selbst, Elayne, Egwene und Nynaeve, so wie sie ihm auch beiläufig mitgeteilt hat, dass Elaida jetzt die Amyrlin ist, ohne jedoch zu sagen, woher sie das weiß. Er hat die Weisen Frauen im Verdacht, die ihm jedoch nicht geantwortet haben. Doch jetzt will er nur den vor ihm liegenden Pass betrachten und nicht an diese Dinge denken. Auf dieser Seite des Passes haben Menschen vor langer Zeit das Bild einer Schlange gemeißelt, die sich um einen dreihundert Spannen hohen Stab windet. Rand vermutet, dass das Bild älter ist als selbst die Trolloc-Kriege und selbst Moiraine kennt oft die Bedeutung und Herkunft solcher Bilder nicht. Das Symbol erinnert an einen Aesculap-Stab, das Zeichen der Heiler im Mittelalter, das heute oft bei Apotheken zu sehen ist. Und hoch oben kann er die Überreste zerstörter Gebäude erkennen und etwas, das aussieht wie eine Schiffsanlegestelle. Er nimmt sich vor, Asmodean danach zu fragen, da er vermutet, dass sich während dem Zeitalter der Legenden hier ein Meer befand. Am Fuß des Bildes der Schlange liegt Taien, eine mittelgroße Stadt aus der Zeit, als es Cairhien noch gestattet wer, Karawanen durch die Wüste zu senden. Neben ihm betrachten Mat und Lan genauso eindringlich die Stadt, über der Vögel kreisen. An ihren Mauern sind dunkle Flecken zu sehen. Moiraine unterbricht seine Gedankengänge und fragt, ob er ihr überhaupt zuhört. Sie beginnt zu sagen, dass er muss, berichtigt sich dann aber und bittet ihn, da sie ihm noch so vieles beibringen will. Rand sieht sie an und erklärt sanft, dass sie noch genug Zeit haben, weil er weiß, dass sie viel mehr Wissen über die Welt hat als er. Er sagt, dass er sie immer nah bei sich haben will - und weiß selbst, was für eine Veränderung das ist, da es bisher umgekehrt war - und Moiraine stimmt seufzend zu. Rand reitet weiter, Jasin Natael folgt ihm. Er wurde von Rand als Bannerträger ausgewählt, was ihm allerdings nicht gefällt. Es ist das Banner des Lichts, da die Prophezeiungen des Drachen sagen, dass er unter diesem Banner seine Eroberungen machen wird. Vermutlich kam er in Rhuidean auf die Idee, dieses Banner zu benutzen. (Tore (Kapitel Bd. 10)) Rand denkt auch, dass es die Menschen wohl nicht so erschrecken wird wie das Drachenbanner. Als sie sich der Stadt weiter nähern, erkennt man, dass die dunklen Flecken an den Mauern Leichen sind, die bereits von den Raben gefressen werden. Die Stadttore stehen offen und zeigen ein Bild der Verwüstung. Es gibt kein Lebenszeichen. Rand denkt, dass es wie in Mar Ruois ist, will diesen Gedanken aber verdrängen, da er weiß, dass er von Lews Therins Erinnerungen stammt. Er will die Schlacht, die vor ihm liegt, auf jeden Fall gewinnen und zwingt sich, an etwas anderes zu denken. Sie haben Rhuidean vor einem halben Monat verlassen, doch Couladin und die Shaido haben eine Woche Vorsprung. Lan sagt, dass sie von einem Felsen aus beobachtet werden, aber nicht von einem Aiel. Rand ist froh, dass er und die Vorhut nicht aus Aiel bestehen, da das die Überlebenden sicher erschrecken würde. Rand sieht zu der Wagenkolonne von Kadere zurück. Er ist sicher, dass die Männer sie auf der anderen Seite des Passes verlassen werden, und weiß, dass er sie ziehen lassen muss, um Asmodean zu schützen. Der Gedanke, schon lange nicht mehr das richtige, sondern das Notwendige zu tun, bringt ihn zum lachen. Nach einigen Minuten kommen zwei Männer und eine Frau hinter den Felsen hervor. Sie sind zerlumpt und sehen hungrig und erschöpft aus. Sie sind froh, dass Rand und seine Gruppe gekommen sind, und erzählen von den mordenden und plündernden Aiel. Mat fragt missbilligend, ob sie keine Wachen aufgestellt haben, so nahe bei den Feinden, und der Sprecher verneint und sagt, es hätte schon so lange keine Sichtung von Aiel zu sehen. Er sagt, dass die Aiel alles gestohlen oder verbrannt und die Menschen vertrieben haben. Dann stellt er sich als Tal Nethin vor, die anderen beiden als seine Schwester Aril und ihren Mann Ander Corl. Aril sagt, dass die Aiel Menschen verschleppt haben, auch ihre Kinder, um sie zu Gai'shain zu machen. Sie will darum bitten, dass Rand sie irgendwie zurückholt, doch sie kann den Satz nicht aussprechen. Sie scheint zu wissen, dass sie ihre Kinder nie wiedersehen wird. Aril wankt und Moiraine eilt zu ihr und heilt sie. Ander sieht plötzlich Rands Drachengürtelschnalle und erklärt, dass der Anführer der Aiel solche Zeichen an den Armen hatte. Rand sagt, dass er die Gürtelschnalle als Geschenk erhalten hat. Die drei Überlebenden sehen inzwischen aus, als wollten sie davonlaufen. Rand fragt, wie lange die Shaido schon fort sind und Tal sagt, es wären sechs Tage. Er erzählt, dass sie alles innerhalb eines Tages angerichtet haben und dann weiter gezogen sind. Sie seien nicht geflohen, weil sie Angst haben, den Aiel auf deren Rückweg zu begegnen, weil diese sicher bei Selean zurückgeworfen wurden. Doch Rand glaubt eher, dass es inzwischen in Selean genauso aussieht. Rand fragt, wie viele Überlebende es gibt und Tal sagt, dass es hundert oder mehr sein könnten. Wütend fragt Rand, warum sie die Leichen nicht von der Stadtmauer genommen haben und Tal sagt, dass sie Angst hatten, weil der Anführer der Shaido befohlen hätte, dass sie nichts anfassen dürfen. Ander sagt, dass es eine Botschaft sei, um dem Mann, der ihnen folgt, zu zeigen, was sie auf der anderen Seite des Rückgrats der Welt tun wollen. Aril sieht plötzlich entsetzt aus, als sich vor ihnen verschleierte Aiel erheben. Die drei wollen wegrennen, doch auch hinter ihnen und um sie herum stehen Aiel auf, bis sie schluchzend zusammenbrechen. Rand fragt Rhuarc und Dhearic, die gerade zu ihm treten, ob es nötig war, die Menschen so zu erschrecken. Rhuarc sagt, sie hätten Krieger um die Festung postiert, bis sie sicher waren, dass es keine Bedrohung mehr gibt. Er erklärt, dass es sich bei den Menschen vor ihnen nur um Baummörder handelt. Rand versucht ruhig zu bleiben. Er hat schon geahnt, dass es aus diesem Grund ein weiteres Problem mit den Aiel geben würde. Er kennt die Geschichte, die zu dem Hass der Aiel auf die Cairhiener führte. Rand erklärt Rhuarc, dass diese Menschen nie einen Eid gebrochen haben. Er sagt, dass sie die anderen Überlebenden suchen und sanft mit ihnen umgehen sollen. Als sich die Häuptlinge abwenden, fragt er noch, was sie von dem halten, was Couladin getan hat. Dhearic sagt, dass er mehr getötet hat, als notwendig war. Er sieht angewidert aus. Rand fragt, was sie davon halten, dass die Menschen zu Gai'shain gemacht wurden. Die Häuptlinge sehen sich an und Rhuarc sagt schließlich, dass nur jemand, der Ji'e'toh folgt, zum Gai'shain gemacht werden kann, da es sonst nur menschliches Vieh ist. Dhearic sagt, dass Couladin den Weg des Ji'e'toh verlassen hat. Mat kommt näher und fragt, ob es sie überrascht nach allem, was Couladin bereits getan haben. Eisige Augen sehen ihn an, ohne dass die Häuptlinge antworten. Rand weiß, dass die Aiel sozusagen Ji'e'toh sind, und Couladin trotz seiner Taten immer noch ein Aiel ist. Lan sagt, dass Couladin ihnen möglicherweise einen Hinterhalt gelegt hat. Rand entscheidet, dass sie bei Taien lagern werden, und schickt Krieger der Duadhe Mahdi'in aus, um die Lage auszukundschaften. Die Töchter wirken missbilligend, da er in den letzten Tagen immer Krieger aus anderen Gemeinschaften als Kundschafter gewählt hat. Rand ist sicher, dass sie ahnen, dass er das nicht nur tut, um auch anderen eine Gelegenheit zu verschaffen, Ehre zu erlangen. Er ignoriert die Blicke der Töchter so gut er kann. Er trägt Rhuarc auf, die anderen Überlebenden zu suchen und ihnen zu Essen zu geben. Man soll sie gut behandeln, da er vor hat, sie mitzunehmen. Außerdem befielt er, die Toten zu bestatten. Vor sich sieht er Aiel, die bereits die Raben abschießen, um zu verhindern, dass unter ihnen Spione des Schattens sind. Charaktere *Rand al'Thor *Moiraine Damodred *Mat Cauthon *Lan Mandragoran *Asmodean - auch als Jasin Natael *Hadnan Kadere *Tal Nethin *Aril Corl *Ander Corl *Rhuarc *Dhearic *Enaila *Jolien *Adelin *Sulin Tiere * Jeade'en * Pips * Klippschlange Erwähnt * Egwene al'Vere * Elayne Trakand * Nynaeve al'Meara * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Artur Falkenflügel * Lews Therin Telamon * Couladin * Aviendha * Timolan * Amys * Laman Damodred Gruppen *''Ta'veren'' *Wiedergeborener Drache *''Car'a'carn'' *Aes Sedai **Blaue Ajah *Aiel **Clanhäuptling **Taardad **Reyn **Töchter des Speers **''Duadhe Mahdi'in'' Berufe * Sattler * Schuhmacher Erwähnt * Kinder des Lichts - als Weißmäntel * Amyrlin-Sitz * Weise Frau (Aiel) * Traumgängerin * Shaido * Miagoma * Codarra * Shiande * Daryne * Gai'shain * Shaarad * Dachherrin Orte *Aiel-Wüste *Rückgrat der Welt **Jangai-Pass ***Taien Erwähnt * Cairhien (Nation) * Saldaea * Emondsfeld * Shara * Seidenstraße * Mar Ruois * Shayol Ghul * Rhuidean * Selean Gegenstände * Banner des Lichts * Drachengürtelschnalle Erwähnt * Drachenbanner * Avendesora * Avendoraldera Ereignisse * Shaido-Krieg Erwähnt * Trolloc-Kriege * Zerstörung der Welt * Lamans Sünde * Aiel-Krieg Sonstige * Ji'e'toh Kategorie:Scheinangriff (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Aiel-Wüste Kategorie:Rückgrat der Welt Kategorie:Taien Kategorie:Jangai-Pass